Pokémon Halloween 2019: Red Fog of Terror
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: A new spin on the Red Fog of Terror series. When a mysterious Red Fog descends on Aspertia City, three Pokédex holders are thrust into a strange Haloween fight for not only their lives, but the lives of their Pokémon, and the autonomy of their home. With their skills developed over their journey, can they overcome this challenge? Find out.


It was a quiet evening in Aspertia City. There's only one customer currently at the Ice Cream bar near the back of the district. This early teenage girl has brown hair held up in Princess Leia buns, blue eyes, and is wearing a white-and-red hat, white short with blue sleeves and a red-and-black Poké Ball on the chest, a yellow mini-skirt, black pants and white-and-blue shoes with yellow laces.

"Here's a dish of water for your Umbreon, Faitsu" came a waitress' voice as she placed a dish full of water in front of her Umbreon, who called in appreciation and started drinking. Faitsu turned to face the waitress and said "Thanks" before the waitress departed as Faitsu reached down and patted her Umbreon's head, who rubbed its head into Faitsu's hand affectionately.

Now, Faitsu doesn't know that there is a strange, red fog slowly floating over Aspertia City. Many people, however, we're noticing the fog, and running into their houses.

Soon, however, people are running past the Ice Cream Bar, and Faitsu has noticed.

"What the?" Faitsu asked, and she made her way to the door. She looked out and saw a Red Fog approaching. The waitress ran out to the exit, and, after seeing the same Fog, both pulled the doors closed to try and protect themselves. However, quickly the fog seeped into the place. But that wasn't the end of it. A Humanoid soon appeared through the fog, and both Amoonguss and Umbreon prepared themselves for battle.

Battle: Umbreon VS Humanoid

"What the? Is that a Humanoid? What is a being from a movie doing IRL?" Faitsu asked herself, shocked by the sudden appearance of the Humanoid. The Humanoid merely replied with a few attempts at speech.

"I have to find a way out of here, but I can't just take these things head-on. Ah, Umbreon, you take this Humanoid" Faitsu said, looking to her Umbreon, who nodded and jumped forward to face the Humanoid.

"I dislike fighting, but it looks like I don't have any choice," Faitsu thought to herself as her Umbreon faced down the Humanoid.

The Humanoid dashed at Umbreon with its hand glowing Orange, a Brick Break attack, which hit and did considerable damage to Umbreon.

"Quick Umbreon, respond to the hit with Payback," Faitsu said, and Umbreon cloaked itself in a ring of Anti-Positive energy which it shot at the Humanoid, dealing about a third of its health in damage.

Umbreon then restored a slight amount of health using its Leftovers.

"I'm going to need to be strategic to win. That Brick Break is out damaging my Payback and Leftovers. I just need to knock this Humanoid down long enough for myself and the employee escape, that's all" Faitsu thought to herself. As the Humanoid, having been knocked back by Umbreon's Payback, charged in with another Brick Break attack.

"Umbreon, use Protect," Faitsu said, and Umbreon threw up a shield around itself to deflect the Brick Break.

Umbreon then healed a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.

"Umbreon, charge a Payback to fire as soon as you are hit," Faitsu said, and Umbreon was at least able to cloak itself in Anti-Positive energy before Humanoid's glowing Orange hand slammed into Umbreon, dealing considerable damage. As the Humanoid charged another Brick Break, Umbreon fired off its Payback attack, not only forced the Humanoid to miss its Brick Break attack, but dealt considerable damage.

Umbreon, in about that time, had restored two turns of Leftovers.

The Humanoid then charged at Umbreon again with another Brick Break, which Faitsu quickly called "Umbreon, dodge it and use Payback" and Umbreon avoided the Humanoid's Brick Break, and struck with Payback, dealing minor damage.

The Humanoid quickly retaliated by unleashing waves of Light Brown energy at Umbreon, an Earthquake attack, dealing minor damage.

Umbreon then restored a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.

Almost as soon as the Humanoid landed, it lunged again at Umbreon with a Brick Break attack.

"Quick Umbreon, use Protect," Faitsu said, and Umbreon threw up a barrier to stop the Brick Break attack.

"Now end this with Payback," Faitsu said, and Umbreon cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and shot them at the Humanoid, knocking it down.

Battle Conclusion: Umbreon wins

"Alright, miss, let's get out of here," Faitsu said, to which she nodded, grabbed Faitsu's hand, and they ran for it, Faitsu's Amoonguss jumped onto Umbreon's back, and followed, escaping before the Humanoid could recover.

When Faitsu and the Ice Cream Parlour Girl get out the front, a dozen Police Officers are waiting for them.

"What happened?" one of the officer's asked, to which Faitsu replied "A Humanoid appeared from the Red Mist currently covering this area and attacked us. My Umbreon only just managed to defeat it, and I get the feeling that it'll be recovering soon"

"OK," the officer replied. Rakutsu then pushed his way past the Officer's, along with Hugh, and they both, upon spotting Faitsu, ran up and hugged her, which she returned.

"Faitsu, are you OK?" Hugh asked, to which Faitsu replied "Yes I'm fine. My Umbreon managed, barely, to fight off the attacker". An officer then said, "Can we request that you two find somewhere to hide?"

"We will, you can hide at my place, it's closer Faitsu," Hugh said. Rakutsu turned to face both of them, and said, "Use the Xtransciever to call me when you get there, alright?" to which both Faitsu and Hugh nod and Faitsu said "Sure". Rakutsu then added, "Can we spare a couple of Officers to escort them, and make sure they're not attacked?"

"Sure," the Officer said, and he nodded to two other Officer who followed Faitsu and Hugh towards Hugh's house.

At about the same time, the area was locked down by the Officers until they could capture the Humanoid and take it back to the Officer's Outpost.

Meanwhile, Faitsu, Hugh and Faitsu's Pokémon are heading towards Hugh's house.

"Where is all of this weird Red Fog coming from?" Faitsu asked, to which the Officer replied "We don't know, but we're investigating"

"We're here" Hugh suddenly called, and they stopped out the front of a 2-story house, where both Hugh's and Faitsu's mom, as well as Hugh's sister, Hannah, were waiting for them.

"Brother," Hannah said, and, before his mom had reached her, Hugh was tightly embraced with Hannah.

"Hey Hannah," Faitsu said, smiling at the scene, to which Hannah replied by waving at Faitsu, and adding "Hey Faitsu" The Officer then said, "We'd better get inside", to which everyone said, "Right" and they all did so.

When they got inside, Faitsu administered a Hyper Potion for her Umbreon to restore its health.

"What happened? Why is your Umbreon hurt Faitsu?" Faitsu's mom asked, to which Faitsu replied "The Red Fog generated a Humanoid that attacked me, and Umbreon fought it off. It was tough, but we managed to win with some strategy"

"What?" Faitsu's mom replied, to which Hugh's mom replied "Amanda, honey, stay calm. Faitsu looks fine, and she was able to heal her Umbreon quickly"

"Alright, Shani" Amanda replied, though she still hugged her daughter, which she returned.

After they broke apart, Faitsu took a seat next to Hugh and Hannah.

"What are you watching?" Faitsu asked, to which Hugh replied "Red Fog of Terror of course. Seeing what we may be able to do to counter these Humanoids"

"Alright" Faitsu replied.

Meanwhile, with the Officer's

The two officers are patrolling the area around the house, waiting for either Rakutsu's All Clear, or the next Humanoid attack. They didn't have to wait long, however, as two Humanoids suddenly appeared from the Fog.

"Toxicroak, let's go," one of the Officer's said and a Bipedal Poison Frog Pokémon materialised.

"Then go, Bronzong," the other officer said, and a blue-grey bell Pokémon materialised.

"Damn it, we must stop these Humanoids. Why are they materialising?" one of the officer's asked, to which the other one replied "Doesn't matter, just fight"

One Humanoid then lunged at Toxicroak, it's head glowing with what looked like Psychic energy. A Zen Headbutt attack.

"Toxicroak, Fake Out!" the officer said, and Toxicroak's hands glowed white, and it clapped together in front of the Humanoid, dealing minor damage and causing the Zen Headbutt to fail due to Flinch.

The second Humanoid then unleashed a wave of heat at both Bronzong and Toxicroak, a Heat Wave attack, dealing exactly half of Bronzong's max HP in damage, dealing considerable damage to Toxicroak.

"Since we're both slower than those Humanoid's, use Trick Room," the other officer said, and Bronzong set up a wall of strange magic around them.

"Now Bronzong, use Gyro Ball," the Officer said, but before Bronzong could get off the Gyro Ball, a Humanoid teleported behind it and struck with a fist of Anti-Positive energy, a Sucker Punch attack, KO'ing the Bronzong.

"OK, These Humanoids are much, much smarter than I remember from the movies," the first officer said as he withdrew Bronzong.

"Well then, Payback time. Toxicroak, use Cross Chop" the second officer said just as Bronzong was KO'ed, and as a result, the Critical Hit from Toxicroak's glowing Orange arms KO'ed the Humanoid. The other Humanoid's glowing purple head smashed into Toxicroak, the attack turning out to be a Zen Headbutt, and KO'ed Toxicroak.

"Yeah, I think we're in trouble" the officer replied as he withdrew Toxicroak. he then added "Let's see how this last one handles Steelix" and a giant metal Snake Pokémon materialised.

"Now then Steelix, use Gyro Ball," the Officer said, and Steelix rapidly spun while cloaked in Silver, and struck the Humanoid, dealing considerable damage.

The Humanoid, however, was not giving up and unleashed a devastating blast of blue fire at Steelix, an Overheat attack.

"Steelix, dodge it" the Officer called, but although Steelix initially avoided it, the Overheat hit and reduced Steelix to 1HP thanks to its Sturdy ability.

The Humanoid then struck with a Fist cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, a Sucker Punch attack, and KO'ed Steelix.

"How the hell did we lose?" the second officer asked, but as Humanoid approached, it was hit by a Thunderbolt by Rakutsu's Jolteon.

"I didn't expect this many Humanoids. Are you two OK?" Rakutsu asked, to which the First Officer replied "Sorry, we lost out fights. It seems these Humanoids have no movesets until the battle actually begins"

"Right" Rakutsu replied. Suddenly, there's a strange voice coming from seemingly nowhere. This was heard both outside and inside the house.

"Corrupt Policeman! Plasma Scum! Now it's time for you two to pay for your attempts to destroy the Unova region!" came the voice. It was then that portals appeared below Rakutsu and Faitsu, and they fell straight through them.

"FAITSU!" Hugh and Amanda yelled and, the former jumped through the portal after her, with both Hannah and Shani yelled "HUGH!"

"SUPERINTENDENT!" both Officer's yelled as Rakutsu fell through the portal.

Soon, they're on the other side of the portal. And here, they find themselves in an arena.

"There it is, the source of the Fog!" Rakutsu said, pointing to a large, red and blue creature with one gigantic eye, and a bunch of tentacles sticking out of the ground, many of them with eyes on top.

"That is the monster from the Red Fog of Terror Series," Hugh said, to which both Faitsu and Hugh nod. A figure then appears in front of them.

"Welcome to a Life Score battle. You three VS the Monster. If you defeat a Humanoid summoned by the Monster, the Monster will take damage to it's Life Score. If one of your Pokémon is KO'ed, however, you will take damage to your Life Score" the figure said. Faitsu sighed, then said "Let me guess, we lose, we die"

"You and your Pokémon" the figure replied, to which Faitsu said 'Figures"

"Also, Aspertia City will fall to the International Coalition Against Villainy and Corruption" the figure replied, to which Hugh angrily replied, "Leave our home out of your revenge plot!"

"Sadly, I can't change the rules, I'm just here to communicate the rules. I have some advice for you. This will be a single battle, but you must take it in turns against the Humanoids. Also, no switching is allowed until your Pokémon are KO'ed and your Life Score damaged, this is applied to both sides, and in the arena you're on, Normal-type moves have 50% extra power, and Ghost-type Pokémon take damage from Normal-type attacks" the figure said, to which Rakutsu replied "Thanks for informing us"

"Good luck, you'll need it," the figure said, and it teleported out.

"So, we have to get the Life Score of that Monster to Zero, right?" Faitsu asked, to which Rakutsu replied "Yes", it was at that moment that their Life Scores appeared. And it turned out that the Monster had 3x the Life Score they did.

"Right, this is going to be an Endurance test" Rakutsu replied, and the battle began.

"I'll take the first battle," Faitsu said, to which Rakutsu and Hugh both said "Please be careful"

"I will. Now go, Druddigon" Faitsu said, and Druddigon materialised.

Battle 1: Druddigon VS Humanoid

Druddigon breaks the Mold with its Mold Breaker ability.

Humanoid concentrated Pink-Coloured energy into a ball and blasted it at Druddigon, a Moonblast, which did significant damage to Druddigon.

"Druddigon, use Glare," Faitsu said, and Druddigon glared at the Humanoid, Paralysing it. Druddigon then restored a small amount of health with its Leftovers.

The Humanoid fired off another Moonblast, but Faitsu was ready this time and said "Druddigon, use Protect" and Druddigon threw up a barrier to stop the Moonblast. Druddigon then restored a small amount of health with its Leftovers.

"Druddigon, use Stealth Rock," Faitsu said, and Druddigon generated, then shot a bunch of pointy stones at the opponent, which sprayed around their feet.

The Humanoid fired off another Moonblast at Druddigon, and when it hit, it did significant damage to Druddigon. Druddigon then restored a small amount of health with its Leftovers.

The Humanoid fired off another Moonblast, but Faitsu was ready this time and said "Druddigon, use Protect" and Druddigon threw up a barrier to stop the Moonblast. Druddigon then restored a small amount of health with its Leftovers.

"Druddigon, use Superpower" Faitsu said, and Druddigon cloaked itself in Orange energy, and slammed into the Humanoid at full force, dealing severe damage, though lowering the Attack and Defence of Druddigon, then Druddigon was the KO'ed by the Humanoid's Moonblast, and Faitsu getting struck by some of the power of the Moonblast (Faitsu's Life Score: 600-454).

"Ugh," Faitsu said as she fell onto one knee due to the pain and damage inflicted by the Moonblast washover. She recovered pretty quickly though.

"Next up," the Monster taunted, and Hugh stepped forward, and said "Me. Go, Metagross" and Metagross materialised.

Battle 2: Metagross VS Humanoid

Hugh immediately Mega Evolved his Metagross into Mega Metagross.

"Alright Metagross, use Power-Up Punch," Hugh said, and Metagross cloaked its hand in Orange Energy, and struck the Humanoid, dealing considerable damage and increasing Metagross' Attack by one stage. Then, the Humanoid quickly responded by unleashing an Earthquake, inflicting Significant damage.

Then, the Humanoid drew back fist, then shot a Vacuum Wave at Metagross, dealing minor damage.

"Metagross, use another Power-Up Punch," Hugh said, and the Power-Up Punch connected, and KO'ed the Humanoid, also increasing Metagross' Attack by one stage (Monster's Life Score: 1800-1672).

A Humanoid appeared, then was damaged by Stealth Rock, which also stripped a small amount of Life Score from the Monster (Monster's Life Score: 1672-1644).

The Humanoid then tried to use Sucker Punch by cloaking its fist in Anti-Positive energy and striking Metagross with it, but Hugh said "Metagross, use Substitute" and Metagross hid behind a doll. Not only did this stop the Sucker Punch, but when the Humanoid did use Sucker Punch, it only broke the Substitute.

"Now Metagross, use Superpower," Hugh said, and Metagross cloaked itself in Orange energy and struck, KO'ing the Humanoid in one hit, but lowering the Attack and Defence of Metagross by one stage each (Monster's Life Score: 1644-1070).

Another Humanoid then appeared, also taking damage from Stealth Rock, also cutting more Life Score from Monster (Monster's Life Score: 1070-1042).

Hugh wasn't sure what it was going to do, but he knew that his Metagross lacked the strength to use another Substitute, so he said "Metagross, use Bullet Punch" and Metagross' fist was cloaked in Silver, and it rapidly jabbed at the Humanoid, dealing Considerable damage. The Humanoid then finishes Hugh's Metagross with Earthquake (Hugh's Life Score: 600-306).

Hugh hit the floor hard since the Earthquake has just stripped him of half his Life Score.

"HUGH!" Faitsu yelled, shocked. After a few moments, Hugh pulled himself up, and said: "Well, that wasn't a very good move". He retreated, then Faitsu asked, "Are you OK?"

"Not really, that was a huge hit!" Hugh replied.

Battle 3: Roserade VS Humanoid

Humanoid shot a stream of fire at Roserade, dealing significant damage.

"Roserade, cast a Stun Spore," Rakutsu said, and Roserade unleashed a cloud of yellow spores which Paralysed the Humanoid.

Roserade then restored a slight amount of health with her Leftovers.

Once again, the Humanoid used Flamethrower, but Rakutsu was ready and said "Roserade, use Protect" and Roserade Protected herself from the fire.

Roserade then restored a slight amount of health with her Black Sludge.

"Now Roserade, use Giga Drain," Rakutsu said, and Roserade unleashed several tentacles of Natural Energy at the Humanoid, dealing Considerable damage, and restored a minor amount of health. This recovery, however, was enough for Roserade to withstand another Flamethrower from the Humanoid.

"Whew, that was close, eh Roseatt?" Rakutsu asked, to which Roserade turned to face Rakutsu and nodded, before turning back, and restored a slight amount of health with her Black Sludge.

Once again, the Humanoid used Flamethrower, but Rakutsu was ready and said "Roserade, use Protect" and Roserade Protected herself from the fire.

Roserade then restored a slight amount of health with her Black Sludge.

"We have to keep the Life Score damage up, so Roserade, use Leaf Storm," Rakutsu said, and Roserade unleashed a huge storm of Leaves at the Humanoid, KO'ing it, but at the cost of having her Special Attack cut by two stages (Monster's Life Score: 1042-843).

Another Humanoid then appeared and took damage from Stealth Rock (Monster's Life Score: 843-815).

The Humanoid then used Flamethrower, but Rakutsu was ready and said "Roserade, use Protect" and Roserade Protected herself from the fire.

Roserade then restored a slight amount of health with her Black Sludge.

However, the next Flamethrower did enough damage to KO Roserade (Rakutsu's Life Score: 600-460).

"Argh! Ouch" Rakutsu said as he felt the flames burning him. Hugh then stepped forward as Rakutsu retreated.

"Now then, Clefable, let's go," Hugh said, and Clefable materialised.

Battle 4: Clefable VS Humanoid

The Humanoid shot a Ball of Garbage at Clefable, a Gunk Shot attack, but Hugh was ready and said "Clefable, use Reflect" and Clefable halved the damage it took using Reflect, cutting back to half of Clefable's health in damage. The Humanoid then switched to a Wave of Poison, a Sludge Wave. But again, Hugh was ready and said: "Clefable, use Light Screen" which cut the damage taken by half, reducing the damage taken to Considerable.

However, Clefable was then KO'ed by a Flash Cannon.

"Grr," Hugh said as he was affected by the Flash Cannon (Hugh's Life Score: 306-230).

"Alright, good news. This Humanoid has locked up all its moves. This means you can wait until the Next Humanoid had the chance to remove it" Hugh said, to which both Faitsu and Rakutsu nodded.

"I'll get a frailer mon in then. I'll send in Joltott" Rakutsu said, and Jolteon materialised.

Battle 5: Jolteon VS Humanoid

"Jolteon, use Charge Beam," Rakutsu said, and Jolteon shot a beam of Electrical energy at the Humanoid, dealing considerable damage. and raising Jolteon's Special Attack The Humanoid replied with a Gunk Shot attack, which did Moderate damage to Jolteon.

"Another Charge Beam Jolteon," Rakutsu said, and Jolteon's Charge Beam, this time, did considerable damage and further raised Jolteon's Special Attack. Once again, the Humanoid unleashed a Gunk Shot attack, which did Moderate damage. to Jolteon.

"Now, Jolteon, end this with Thunderbolt," Rakutsu said, and Jolteon unleashed a blast of electrical energy at the Humanoid, KO'ing it (Monster's Life Score: 815-571).

The next Humanoid jumped in, taking damage from Stealth Rock (Monster's Life Score: 571-543), and Rakutsu was ready.

"Joltott, use Thunderbolt," Rakutsu said, and Jolteon's Thunderbolt did enough damage to put the Humanoid in red health. However, the Humanoid responded with an Earthquake, KO'ing Jolteon and hurting Rakutsu with the shaking. (Rakutsu: 460-352).

"OK then, it's my turn. Go, Simipour" Faitsu said as she stepped forward, and called in her Simipour.

Battle 6: Simipour VS Humanoid

"Simipour, use Hone Claws," Faitsu said, and Simipour improved its claws to increase its Attack and Accuracy by one stage each. The Humanoid then unleashed a Thunderbolt attack, dealing significant damage.

A followed-up Quick Attack does Minor damage but puts Simipour into Torrent range.

"Now Simipour, use Waterfall" Faitsu called, and Simipour cloaked itself in Water, also cloaked in a blue aura, and struck the Humanoid, KO'ing it (Monster's Life Score: 543-245).

The Reflect then wore off.

Another Humanoid appeared and took damage from the Stealth Rock (Monster's Life Score: 245-217). Then, the Humanoid dashed at Simipour with Quick Attack, KO'ing Simipour, and Faitsu is struck by the Quick Attack washout (Faitsu: 454-383).

The Light Screen then wore off.

"I'll go next, I have an idea," Hugh said, and he stepped up. He then said "Now go, Flygon" and Flygon materialised.

Battle 7: Flygon VS Humanoid

The Humanoid generated a shard of ice and struck Flygon with it, Ice Shard, dealing severe damage.

"Flygon, let's return the favour, use U-Turn," Hugh said, and Flygon covered itself in Team energy, and struck, dealing minor damage and allowing Flygon to return to Hugh.

"Now I have your moveset, Eelektross, let's go," Hugh said, and Eelektross materialised.

Battle 8: Eelektross VS Humanoid

The Humanoid dashed at Eelektross with a Quick Attack and dealt Considerable damage. Hugh was ready, however, and said 'Now Eelektross, use Acid Spray" and Eelektross shot some corrosive green liquid at the Humanoid, dealing minor damage and lowering the Humanoid's Special Defence by two stages.

Eelektross then restored a slight amount of health with his Leftovers.

The Humanoid then used Quick Attack on Eelektross, dealing considerable damage. Then Hugh said "Eelektross, use Thunderbolt" and Eelektross unleashed a storm of electricity at the Humanoid, dealing massive damage.

Eelektross then restored a slight amount of health using his Leftovers.

Once again, the Humanoid used Quick Attack on Eelektross, dealing considerable damage. Then Hugh said, "Eelektross, end this with a Thunderbolt" and Eelektross unleashed another storm of electricity at the Humanoid, KO'ing it and winning the battle for all three of them (Monster's Life Score: 217-0).

"NOOOOO!" the Monster wailed as it was destroyed, and the Red Fog dispersed. Then, Rakutsu, Faitsu and Hugh were returned to their home.

"HUGH!" Hannah and Shani yelled, running up and hugging him, while Amanda yelled "FAITSU!" and hugged her. Once they'd finished, they also hugged the two other teens they hadn't yet.

"Are you three OK?" Amanda asked, to which Hugh replied "Nothing a good night or two of TM44 Rest wouldn't fix"

"OK," Hannah said. Hugh then saw that his sister was crying. He hugged her then said "If you're that worried about me, then you're fine to stay with me tonight. Is that OK mom?" to which Shani nodded. Then, Rakutsu looked outside and saw that the Fog had cleared from Aspertia City. Also, the two officers had entered the house.

"Superintendent, are you OK?" one of the officer's asked, to which Rakutsu replied, "Nothing a day or two of TM44 Rest won't fix". The two Officer's then said "We'll see you all later, we have to get back to work"

"Alright," Amanda and Shani said. the two officer's wave as they depar.t.

"We'll get a couple of mattresses, Pillows and Blankets so you two can rest here tonight, OK?" Amanda asked Rakutsu, Faitsu and Shani, who all nodded.

"That's fine" Faitsu replied. Hugh then guided Hannah upstairs, and as they did, they said "Good Night all"

"Goodnight Hugh and Hannah" everyone else replied. Soon, Hugh and asleep with Hannah, both of them warmly embraced. Meanwhile, Faitsu, Amanda and Rakutsu were soon sleeping on the mattresses, while Shani was asleep in her room.

"What a night, eh?" Faitsu asked, to which Rakutsu replied, nodding "Yeah, what a night". Soon, everyone was asleep.


End file.
